Typically, complex RF front ends have separate transmit and receive functions, which is accomplished by the use of separate antennas, separate transmit and receive frequencies, and a transmit/receive switch. Conventional transceivers typically have four amplifiers, an RF amplifier and an intermediate frequency amplifier in each of a transmit section and a receive section. Furthermore, typical front ends require assembling integrated circuit chips onto a packaging platform, involving expensive semiconductor based technologies, and assembly in flip chip form, for example, to another substrate resulting in interconnect repeatability and yield issues. Circuit complexity, silicon area, and cost are reduced by integrating the transmit section and the receive section in one circuit.
Simultaneous two-way transmission of information signals in the same frequency band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,907, wherein a complex semiconductor based adaptive filtering and a cancellation technique allows for a simultaneous bidirectional communications link.
A bidirectional amplifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,813, wherein a coupler at the antenna separates signals to the mixer for demodulation and from a multiplier for transmission; however, a LO drive for the mixer is required.
However, known bidirectional transceivers require semiconductor technology. The active components in transmitters and receivers are based upon semiconductor technology, and typically require one integrated circuit or integrated circuit technology for the transmit section and another integrated circuit or integrated circuit technology for the receive section.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bi-directional transceiver having reduced circuitry and that is capable of being formed on a non-semiconductor substrate. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.